1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including two or more trays which are detachably mounted to an apparatus body and which store a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Paper feed cassettes detachably mounted to an apparatus body have been widely used. In addition, a configuration including two or more paper feed cassettes as upper and lower cassettes and capable of feeding sheets from each paper feed cassette has been widely known. As discussed in JP-A-11-139598, such configurations include a configuration in which a paper feed roller is arranged between upper and lower paper feed cassettes and the paper feed roller is shared by the upper and lower paper feed cassettes, because the size of the apparatus may become large and costs for the apparatus may increase if each of the paper feed cassettes is provided with a paper feed mechanism.
In addition, as discussed in JP-A-2006-273565 and JP-A-2007-91445, there is a configuration including one detachable paper cassette (tray) having a two-layer structure including lower and upper paper storage portions. In this paper cassette, the upper and the lower cassettes are integrally structured and the upper cassette is configured to be pivotable and slidable in relation to the lower cassette. Furthermore, when feeding a sheet from the lower cassette, the upper cassette is allowed to slide so as not to hinder the use of the lower cassette. As a result, the paper feed roller may contact the sheet stored in the lower cassette.
If a configuration is employed in which the feed roller is retracted upward in a state of the upper and lower trays being detached so that the feed roller does not abut onto both the upper and the lower trays, a supporting portion for supporting the feed roller at the retracted position in the state of the upper and lower trays being detached becomes necessary. In this case, it is necessary to provide each of the lower tray and the upper tray with a configuration for releasing the state of supporting the feed roller at the upper position by the supporting portion. Therefore, as a result, the apparatus configuration may become complicated and the costs for the apparatus may increase.